


Greed

by icannothinkofaname



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, this is so self indulgent but i'm gay for nick and i deserve it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icannothinkofaname/pseuds/icannothinkofaname
Summary: Alternate Title: You ever notice how it looks like Nick's wearing an Eden's Gate sweater in the promotional art for New Dawn?( Repost from tumblr. A 'what if' scenario where Nick is a villain in New Dawn, solely because I think that would be neat. )





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Writing good summaries is for cowards and so is proofreading.

“It’s kind of – well, actually, I dunno the best way to explain it.”

He laughed, like he’s trying to stumble his way through some sort of public speaking assignment rather than monologuing to a group of rounded up peggies held silent under the threat of his rifle.

“See, it’s actually kind of funny. There used to be this room, right where we’re standing.” He gestured around. The remains of the building surrounding them had worn down over the years, but the shape of the former Seed Ranch was still undeniably there. And as if walking through the memories of the old house, Nick pointed around and rambled on about what and where everything once stood.

“And in the corner there, he had this giant stuffed… bear? I wanna say it was a bear…” He shook his hand.

“Doesn’t matter. The point is, room was full of all this hunting stuff. Don’t know where the fuck he got it all, guy never hunted a day in his life. But it was there. And he’d do the same with the people. Everyday, we’d wake up, and there’d just be corpses strung around. All the people who didn’t go ‘long with his fucked up cult, all dead. And just lying around. Like he was trying to warn us. And, uh, I guess that’s what I’m trying t’ get at here.”

Nick stretched his arms out, showing off the jacket thrown on over the scrap that could barely be called a tee shirt anymore. The blue wasn’t as sharp as it had been, long since faded under dirt and rubble. But the pattern of biplanes could still be made out against the fabric.

“This here. It’s sorta supposed to be a… well, no. Not a warning. Although, it’s supposed to be that too.”

The rifle on his hip burst to life with a blaring gunshot, the bullet hitting one of the peggie leaders straight between the eyes.

“Not that you guys really listened. I get it, though. Back before the world went and got fucked, I was the most stubborn guy I knew.” And again, he laughed. Like this was all such an annoyance to everyone, really. Like he understood how they all must feel.

“Nothing would’ve stopped me once I got my mind on something. So, I guess that’s why I’ve gotta do this. ‘cause I know how stubborn you guys can be.”

The next sound to echo across the room wasn’t another shot, but Nick snapping his fingers as if he’d just realized something.

“Oh my god, I’m an idiot. Trophy.” He let one arm fall back, the movement causing the jacket to billow out behind him for a moment.

“It’s like a hunting trophy!”

Before any of the peggies could respond, Nick aimed his rifle and shot each member – straight through the head, just like the first.

( And when he noticed one whose off-white sweater hadn’t been stained with blood? Well, that was just another trophy to add to his collection. )


End file.
